


The Girl with the Golden Hair

by Walkinthegarden



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Children, Confessions, Gen, Parent Death, Surprise Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara was Drew's assistant before she up and quite one day without warning, now, seven years later Drew finds out why when he meets six year old Macey Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Golden Hair

The sun is harsh and bright, but six year old Macey doesn’t seem to care as she continues to run through the open field. Her smile is bright and her laughter is so sweet and loud that even the most cynical man would smile after hearing it. The rays illuminate her golden hair like a crown and her eyes shine like chocolate gems.

 

Looking at her, it’s hard to avoid remembering her mother. Clara had been the sweetest assistant he’d ever had. Her eyes had always sparkled with joy and her smile had been ever present. She was always kind, when clients screamed in her face, when children pulled at her skirt, and even when one client struck her, she was always kind.

 

He remembers the day she quite, seven years ago. She’d come into his office, tears streaming down her face, her eyes lacking their usual joy. She hadn’t spoken a word, simply handing him her resignation and disappearing out the door before he could get a word in. He hadn’t understood why she could possibly want to leave. It makes sense now.

 

The youngest Scott brother holds back tears as he turns his eyes from Macey to the letter in his hand, penned in Clara’s handwriting.

 

_If you are reading this, then something has happened to me and I am no longer able to care for our daughter. To start off, I am sure you have many questions, the biggest one being why I never told you about Macey. The truth is, I did it to save you the embarrassment. I know you would have openly embraced her as your daughter, and there lies the problem. I’m twenty-two years old and while you are strong enough to handle what would be said of the both of us, I’m not. I wouldn’t be able to shove aside comments saying I got pregnant on purpose to get your money or I’d seduced you. For that reason I have selfishly kept your daughter from you, so that her and I could live a quiet life, out of the press and away from prying eyes._

_Trust me when I say I wanted to tell you half a dozen times, but each time I remembered my reasons in time to put down the phone or continue passed the ad that advertised a trip to Las Vegas. When she was born I was very close to telling. I was walking around the hospital the day after her birth when I saw JD sitting in a waiting room. Why he was in New York I don’t know, why he was in the hospital I know even less, but I stopped and stared at him for a solid minute. I thought about how easy it would be to just walk over and tell him that he has a niece, but I didn’t. Still, when they handed me the birth certificate I’d put off long enough from filling out, I did finally put your name. I wanted you to have a right to her in case something like this should happen._

_I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve cause you. I hope you will one day forgive me, for the sake of the daughter we share._

_Clara Anderson_

Drew looks up, shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear it. She’s right of course, every word she wrote. The age difference would have driven all their names into the ground.

 

“Wow,” he says, turning to look at his twin, sitting beside him on the bench swing that overlooks the field. “I never knew you slept with her.”

 

Jonathan sighs, shifting in his seat, not meeting Drew’s eyes. “You and I were fighting and I was angry and upset. I went into your office to cool down and Clara was rearranging some files and leaving a note on your desk. She saw how upset I was we sat and talked for a while. She made me laugh and before I knew what happened I kissed her. She pushed me away at first but I was persistent and then it just… happened. It was the one time. I never thought she’d…” he trails off, turning his gaze back to his daughter out in the field, chasing a bird as it flies overhead. “Getting that phone call, hearing that Clara was dead and my daughter needed me… I thought for sure they had the wrong Mr. Scott.”

 

Drew remains silent, knowing he needs to just let his brother talk.

 

“When I saw her for the first time, I thought I was looking at a very young Clara. It wasn’t till she looked at me that I realized she had my eyes… our eyes. I didn’t need the DNA test, I knew, and I feel horrible that the first thing I felt was betrayal. I couldn’t understand how Clara couldn’t have told me.” Jonathan finally meets Drew’s eyes, and it pains Drew to say just how lost his twin brother is. “I don’t know what to do with her. She seems just as joyful as Clara, but I know she misses her mother. I hear her crying at night but she stops when I come in, she doesn’t want me.”

 

“She doesn’t know you,” Drew interrupts. “She’s never known you and now she’s living in your house, in your city, with your family, in a room she’s never had. Everything has changed and that’s hard for an adult much less a kid.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Take it one step at a time. I’ll help you.”

 

“Uncle Drew!” Macey sings, running towards him with her cheeks flushed and her small arms out towards him. With a laugh he scoops her up, swinging her through the air. She giggles and squirms, but he won’t pull her close. When he sets her down she puts her hands on her hips and scowls.

 

“You’re all sweaty and gross,” Drew complains with a laugh.

 

“Can’t you hold me Uncle Drew?” she asks sweetly, so sweetly that he almost considers it.

 

“You know, I bet I’m not the only person that likes to hold you.”

 

Everyone goes quiet, because Jonathan’s not wrong when he says that Macey doesn’t want him. She narrows her eyes, scrutinizing the middle Scott brother. After a moment of shared held breaths, she smiles and throws her arms up to Jonathan who sweeps her up quickly.

 

And while the relationship can still only be described as strained at best, it’s a step in the right direction. With smiles and wildflower crowns, they retreat happily to their car.


End file.
